Our Developmental Research Program will support both investigator-initiated individual pilot project applications as well as targeted pilot projects in specific areas of research that are highly likely to advance the translational research goals of the SPORE. Investigator-initiated individual pilot project proposals will be received in response to an annual request for proposals. These proposals may also be received for consideration at any time if the potential impact of the research is extremely high and of a timely nature. The targeted pilot projects involve: (1) individual pilot projects and (2) inter-institutional pilot projects. The general criteria for pilot project selection include the level of creativity and/or evidence of a clear contribution toward the success of our translational research objectives and completion of the long-term research goals of the SPORE. The ongoing solicitation process for Developmental Research Funds has been successful since the inception of the Baylor SPORE. The Scientific Advisory Committee, under the direction of Bert W. O'Malley, M.D., has major responsibility for evaluating, prioritizing and awarding all developmental research funding. Reviews will occur on a yearly basis after the solicitation process. Provisions will be made for funding extraordinary and timely individual pilot projects on an ad hoc basis. Provisions will also be made for evaluating, prioritizing and awarding targeted research initiatives. The assessment of progress of all Developmental Research Program funded projects involves informed discussion during translational steering group meetings, presentations at SPORE investigator's meetings, at the Baylor SPORE Annual Scientific meeting, and from annual written reports that are reviewed by the Scientific Advisor's Committee.